utaufandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Yokune Ruko
'Podstawowe informacje' Yokune Ruko to VIPPERloid autorstwa vip@2ch. Yokune zapisywane jako 欲音 oznacza chciwy dźwięk, ponieważ posiada dwa voicebanki (żeński i męski), ale pisane jako よく寝る子 (Yoku Neru Ko), oznacza "dziewczyna, która dużo śpi". Ruko (ルコ) to zarówno żeńskie, jak i męskie imię. Oryginalnie, Ruko była modelem 03, o tym samym numerze, co Megurine Luka, ponieważ jest ona jej odpowiednikiem w serii vipperloidów. Vip@2ch, grupa pod sparodiowaną nazwą CRIPTON, zaprojektowała Ruko jako możliwe CV03, Character Vocal Series 03 od Cryptonu, na wzór Teto. W końcu jednak numer jej modelu został przerobiony na 6 (roku 5 (go), ponieważ razem brzmią podobnie do jej imienia - Ruko. Swoje urodziny obchodzi 17 listopada 1989. Przyjaźni się z innymi VIPPERloidami takimi jak: Kasane Teto, Namine Ritsu, Ooka Miko i Sukone Tei. 'Osobowość' Ruko jest przedstawiana jako dere-dere, typ romantyczki. Przez większość czasu jest senna. Ma w zwyczaju granie na automatach do hazardu. Lubi być głaskana, no co reaguje jak kot. Niech nie uśpi to twojej czujności - jeśli cię znielubi, obdarzy cię częstymi obelgami. Jej nadzwyczajna wysokość może być ukłonem w stronę japońskiego przysłowia, które brzmi 寝る子は育つ (neru ko wa sodatsu), co oznacza "Dziecko, które dużo śpi, dużo rośnie". Z drugiej strony, fani wyjaśniają go jako rezultat jej domniemanego mieszanego amerykańskiego pochodzenia, jako że zwykłe japońskie dziewczyny nie osiągają tego typu wzrostu. * Atrybut - młynek do kawy * Lubi - pić kawę, korzystać ze swojego ekspresu do kawy i spać * Nie lubi - bycia budzoną bez dobrego powodu, dyskusji na temat jej płci, małych restauracji i rzeczy, które za bardzo ściskają jej klatkę piersiową. 'Galeria' Nieznane.jpg Nieznane.jpg Nieznane.jpg 'Voicebank' Voicebank Ruko jest kodowany w kanie i został utworzony na systemie Windows. Posiada ona dwa voicebanki - męski i żeński. Oba voicebanki mają mieszkane kodowanie - fonemy przeznaczone do języka japońskiego są kodowane w kanie, a fonemy przeznaczone do częsciowej zgodności z językiem angielskim w romaji. Te dźwięki składają się głównie z dwugłosek (podwójnych samogłosek). Voicebanki Ruko są dostępne zarówno w wersji podstawowej, jak i trójfonicznej (renzoku), do pobrania na jej stronie. Ruko jest przeznaczona głównie do języka Japońskiego. Jej rzekoma bilingualność jest ponoć częścią żartu CV03 wobec Luki. Odkąd jednak tożsamość i model Luki zostały zmienione, ten żart już jej nie dotyczy. Zachodni użytkownicy planujący użycie Ruko powinni ustawić jako system locale japoński bez unicode. Alternatywnie można też ręcznie zmienić fonemy kodowane w kanie na romaji. Jakość Ruko jest wyższa niż Defoko czy Teto, lecz jakość jej śpiewu wciąż zależy od użytkownika. Nieznane 白米より麦飯だろコノヤロー！ Hakumai yori mugimeshi daro konoyaro!|Favorite phrase "I like barley more than rice, you bastard!" Relations * Teto Kasane - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. * Ritsu Namine - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. * Rook - fellow vip@2ch product. * Tei Sukone - fellow vip@2ch product and prank character. Voicebank distribution Female (tabelka voicebanków żeńskich) Male (tabelka voicebanków męskich) Voice details * * Voice samples Work in Progress Additional information Terms of Use All the provisions below shall be applied to the voicebanks, Yokune Ruko♀ and Yokune Ruko♂. * R-18 Content Allowed? Permission Not Required * Commercial Use of Voicebank Allowed? Permission Required * Commercial Use of Character Allowed? Permission Required * Do these terms apply to derivative characters/voices? Yes, but derivatives must be created with permission * Click here to view the full terms of use for this UTAU. Trivia * She often says "konoyaro!" (you bastard!) * Yuu Hikachi (日勝ゆう) is the feminine voicebank. This name is a lampoon of Pikachu, the character from Pokemon. * Yuu Raichi (雷地ゆう) is the masculine voicebank. This name is also a lampoon of Raichuu from Pokemon. Gallery Cv03vip.png|mugimeshi & mill References External links web *http://long-sleeper.net/ *http://twitter.com/rukobot *http://mugi-meshi.deviantart.com/ media *Nicovideo *Youtube *Piapro *Pixiv *Deviantart dwlds *Long Sleeper url *@wiki *UTAU Database utau20 *yokune-ruko vocadb *Ar/2673 ulw *Yokune_Ruko https://utau.fandom.com/wiki/Ruko_Yokune Żródła: Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:Japońskojęzyczne UTAUloidy Kategoria:UTAUloidy Kategoria:CV Kategoria:VCV Kategoria:Żeńskie VB Kategoria:Męskie VB Kategoria:Vipperloidy Kategoria:Japońskie UTAU Kategoria:Żeńskie UTAU Kategoria:Męskie UTAU Kategoria:Append Kategoria:Nowyszablon Kategoria:Artykuły do przetłumaczenia